


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-04-12 - Snail Mail

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John delivers mail on a snail. Inspired by Lavvyan.</p><p>John then tries to get the snail to move faster. Inspired by Villainny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-04-12 - Snail Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts), [villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=villainny).



  



End file.
